Was it fate?
by MangaKyuubi09
Summary: Hitsugaya Toshiro? A new transfer student in Alice academy....! Now that's something new. Bleach and G.A crossover:. NxMxH RE-WRITTEN.
1. Chapter 1: Sight

**Konnichiwa Minna-san! :D **

_**As of officially now, my fanfic, "was it fate?" Will be might spot some differences from the first version. It's all going to be different. ;D And as you can see, I've changed the summary too hEhE. :3 **_

_**Thank you for all the support thus far! :D Let's hope it doesn't suck this time.... ._.**_

_**I'm listening to Casis (The Gazzette ) right now. Fufufufu..anyone know that song? :D **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice, sadly.... D: nor Bleach. T-T **_

_**Chapter 1, go go go gooo~! ^o^**_

_**

* * *

**Was it fate? _

_NxMxH_

_

* * *

_"Argh, there's no way!" Mikan, the brunette. Bubbly and super optimistic. It seems that she's lost her homework for Jinno-sensei's maths class...whoa. She's going to be in big trouble!! Mikan, Mikan, Mikan... _-sigh- _

Well....Mikan Sakura isn't your typical "little girl" Oh yes. Definitely. And as officially, her fate was about to change. Now, and forever.

"I found it..!!!! Yesssss! " The brunette jumped in joy. She went and rushed to her bag, grabbed the piece of paper and ran out the door.

The sound of her shoes echoed throughout the corridor as she ran. "I'm going to be lat-umph!" Mikan bumped into a certain black haired boy. And fell flatly on her bottom. Mikan pouted, "Natsume..? You're late too?"

"Hn." And Natsume just kept walking slowly, and cooly with his hands in his pockets. "Wai-Natsume! Wait for me!" The brunette ran and caught up with Natsume.

They both entered into Class B only to find so much noise ring in and out through their ears.

* * *

Mikan covered her ears with her palms. "H-hey! Everyone... _why_ are you all so loud...?!" Nonoko and Anna went up to Mikan. It looked like they wanted to tell Mikan something...

"Mikan-chan! Did you hear..? A new student is transferring into the academy!" The pink haired girl and the girl with the slightly light blue-ish colored hair said in chorus.

The brunette's eyes widened._ Eh..? At this time of year..? Thats weird.._Mikan quirked her eyebrow and continued alking to her seat.

Natsume, who was also at his seat, was being informed by the same thing. It was just too odd to transferr a student at this time of year. Because it's exam week, right?

_Bang! _

The door flew open and who stood there was Mochu. Huffing and puffing, obviously out of breath. The class stopped their gossips and turned to Mochu. He looked like he wanted to say something, too.

"Everyone...! I saw the new kid around the corner..." Mochu informed still trying to catch his breath.

"Ehh...?! Soo? What'd he look like..?!" One of the kids blurted out.

Mochu paused for a moment.

"White....hair. Cold face and eyes...."

"Ehh....White hair..?!"

"Yeah."

Everyone stayed silent. And the atmosphere became dull, everyones heads were filled of images and you guessed it, alright. They were predictions of what his appearance would look like. Especially with..."white hair."

"Ahh..." Koko said. Everyone still had their faces shocked as images flowed into their mind and didn't seem to notice Koko. "I just thought of something....'Cold face and eyes' was Mochu said.."

Suddenly it hit them. Everyone turned their heads to the certain raven haired boy sitting at the back of the room , reading his MMORPG manga. Natsume slowly removed his manga from his face and stared at the students.

"**What.**" A totally dark aura emerged from Natsume which immediately gave shivers to their spines.

The class quickly shifted their faces and thanked the heavens that there was a nullification girl in the room.

"Class..?" A certain (gay) teacher popped his head into the room. "Hello minna-san!"

The class groaned. Of course, he'd come in wearing a girly costume.

Narumi- sensei grinned and moon-walked into the class room. _I'm too cool, I'm too cool..hehe_. Koko sweatdropped all the way from across the room.

"Okay, now. We'll be having a new classmate with us ...come in, Hitsugaya-kun!" The gaily obsessed teacher welcomed

_Step step _

The girls blushed deep scarlet as their eyes widened,

_Step step_

The boys melted into a decay of jealousy,

"Everyone, this is Hitsugaya Toshiro. He has recently come from Karakura town." Narumi smiled. Toshiro stepped up to the front of the class boredly.

"Wahhh! He's so-so..!"

"Tch."

"WOW."

"Weird hair, man."

"Hey. Sensei why is he here any way?" Sumire asked, who was twirling her permed hair with her finger, with glittery eyes and obviously blushing.

Narumi grinned. "I tend to want to pick things up."

The mysterious white hared Hitsugaya smirked. "Tch. How hobo of you." And at that, Hitsugaya cooly put his hands in his pockets and walked down the classroom to the nearest empty seat.

_He's just like Natsume....._Everyone thought in chorus.

But he stopped his feet. He stopped his feet and stared widely at a certain brunette. His eyes widened.

"It's you-!"

Mikan tilted her head slightly and was confused. _Me..?_

Hitsugaya shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. He proceeded to the nearest seat. Which was of course, the desk next to Mikans.

* * *

_**-Toshiro's P.O.V- **_

Great. Just great. First, I'm forced to go to an academy which is so strange. Damn you Matsumoto!

But who the heck is that girl? She's so..fimiliar?

I turned my head to look at her, her eyes were already gazing upon me. "Ah, Toshiro-kun! How did you get that hair style..?" the girl smiled brightly.

Ah, geez. She just met me and she's already calling me formally?....."It's Hitsugaya-san to you." I quickly informed her icily. I didn't want her to say anymore than that. She nodded and turned to talk to the raven haired dude sitting next her. I'm sure, he's named "Natsume Hyuuga" I heard him all over the place when I transfered here.

But, it's not that....I can't really think about that right now. It's that girl. That brunette. Right there, just a few inches from me.

She's too fimiliar. And maybe she might just start to triger the memories.....the memories that I lost.

* * *

_**-Normal P.O.V-**_

Koko gazed at the white haired boy strangely. It was weird. It seems that Koko couldn't even once read his mind. This hasn't ever happened to him before, it was just too unatural.

Natsume, was also staring at the new student strangely. He had been attemting to burn his shorts a little when he had confronted Mikan, but it didn't work. It was just like ice. An ice too cold to even comprehend with Natsume's fire.

Just who is this guy?

* * *

**.:To be continued:. **

**

* * *

  
**

_I've found this awesome as quote! _

"I am Valentinez Alkalinelia Xifax Sicidabohertz Gumbigobillo Blue Stradivari Talentrent Pierre Andri Charton-Haymoss Ivanovicci Baldeus George Doitzel Kaiser. Don't hesitate to call." - _Vash introducing himself to Wolfwood (Trigun)_

xD

* * *

**Hello everyone. How was it? I hope it wasn't that bad. I'm sorry if this is too short for you too. I've needed to rush this because of some reasons. D: **

**I'm still very greatful for everybody's support! **

**And, thanks for taking your time and reading it! :D**

**I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes, misspellings and typos I've written. T-T**

**Was it good? was it bad?--please review! :D**

**Laters!  
-MangaKyuubi09 **


	2. Chapter 2: Power

**Wow. It has been a month. o.o I thought it's only been one week after the two weeks. But it's been a month. o.o Thanks for the wale up call!**

**Sorry about that! T-T To all of you who were patient. T^T *begs on knees* I'm so forgetful...:\ **

**Here's chapter 2, as promised. :3 (Omg! G.A chapter 121 is outtt! :D Kyaa! *dies of happiness*)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own G.A **

**

* * *

**_Was it fate? _

_NxMxT_

_

* * *

  
_

_Natsume, was also staring at the new student strangely. He had been attemting to burn his shorts a little when he had confronted Mikan, but it didn't work. It was just like ice. An ice too cold to even comprehend with Natsume's fire._

_Just who is this guy?_

_

* * *

  
_

"Here." Toshiro, the new boy, handed a folded peice of paper to Natsume. "What the hell is that?" Natsume hissed. Of course, he didn't really like the new boy, confronting Mikan and all.

"Meh." The white haired shrugged. "Some important note from the teacher 'suppose." -And sat back down onto his seat.

Natsume opened the crumpled piece of paper, and sat silently.

_Stop staring at me you weirdo. Are you a pervert? Geh. _ -Was the words that were written on the piece of paper. Natsume twitched. Oh heck, he was mad. First, the white haired touches something Natsume doesn't want anyone to touch. Second, the new kid accuses him for being a pervert. He only allows Mikan to say that about him because- Ah,crap. I'll shut my mouth right now.

A vein popped on his forehead. Of course, it's a classic acssesory for Natsume. "You son of a b-" Natsume hesistated because he was using foul language right infront of Mikan. "-b-bread." He stuttered. At least Natsume had a backup word....Pffft. (Laughs)

_Fiiiiinaaaallly. That weirdo...stopped staring. _ Toshiro sighed.

It's been going on like this for the past few hours already. Natsume and Toshiro had a some sort of "murderous content" flowing out of them when they see each other. Poor Mikan.., she's the one who's always caught between it.

Toshiro and Natsume had a some what connection. Oh no, not a very good one, actually. Like rivals, enemies or two people who know each other but hate each other.....even though they just met! I guess it's their nature to be like that. Just like ice and fire.

Total opposites....and each others weaknesses.

**-Natsume's P.O.V- **

Tch. Seriously, this is getting old. I can't burn him.. it's useless. Kami, he gets on my nerves.

I eyed him, from the corner of my eyes, trying not to make a scene. "Natsume...calm down.." Ruka whispered to me. Yeah, I get it. Just like any other friend he was worried about me -I appreciate that, really. "Hn."

But still-! Calm down? How _can_ I calm down..?! .....argh. How childish of me to get mad over something like this. He just touched her, and I went bezerk. I'm a little bit over protective....aren't I?

Tch. Something's wrong with me today.... I then had my eyes on Mikan. She was focusing on the black board, trying to figure out the math equations. Feh. They were so easy... she's so stupid.

But, I guess that's one of the reasons I'm in love with her.

She's so stupid...

so stupid and innocent.

**-Koko's P.O.V- **

Hoho..! Natsume-kun's such a softie. _"so stupid and innocent" _ Now that's something new. I just caught a glimpse of what he was thinking and Sakura's in his mind _again._

Anywho, moving on. This new guy....I can't....can't read his mind at all. Like, it's pure blank. But I feel weird...whenever I try to read his mind, I feel cold. Frozen. Like ice...or maybe it's just the weather?

I'm sure that he might just have the nullification alice like Sakura's, and that's why I can't read his mind.....but, how come I can read Sakura's mind? It's all too weird. Gah! and that white hair......it's cool and all, but it's pretty weird for him to have a hair color like that. Or...-gasp- maybe he's a gang leader! or...an old dude pretending to be a kid (Pedophile) ?! ........

Argh. Probably not. He's probably just an ordinary alice user -just like us.

But, no-no. Koko was wrong. Histugaya isn't ordinary. And he isn't an alice user either.....I guess it won't take them long to find that out.

**-Normal P.O.V- **

-Lunch time, after 2nd period-

There were sounds of male's voices in the corridor, getting louder and louder..

_Step step _

"Eh? Toshiro-kun? Aren't you going to eat..?" Mikan eyed the new boy curiously. He wasn't eating anything. Or rather, he didn't have anything to eat. Everyone had to bring their lunches to their class rooms due to the soup accident in the kitchen. (Don't ask)

"Hn." _Hitsugaya-san to you. _A vein popped on his forehead. I guess he's not used to being treated as a normal student with no "important status". "Oi, Polka." Natsume poked her head from behind,

_Step step _

"What is it, Natsume?" And at that, Natsume and Mikan were in a conversation. Leaving Toshiro mingling with his thoughts.

_Uergh. This is bugging me. I can't recognize her at all! Stupid memories. I can't freakin' remember anything from my past. And I'm sure Matsumoto just sent me into this academy for a good education, since after all, I am a kid. _

_Heck, a kid that's over a decade old! .......Ugh. I need some candy. _Toshiro sighed and looked out of the window, bored out of his wits. He just set up an argument with his conscience.

_Slam! _

The door opened......and suprisingly a woman was there. High school division... wait. What?! High school division?! What's going on?

There was a very feminine, beautiful woman standing at the door. Sun-set orange hair, pink luscious lips, BIG boobs.....well, err- she's probably a new student. 'Cause the whole senior male population had already been stalking her since this morning.

"Hitsugaya-TAICHOU!" She smiled, "There you are!"

All the students from class Bs' mouth dropped. Hitsugaya....TAICHOU?! A c-captain? What the f-

fudge?

Toshiro got off his seat and stompped angrily to the girl. "Matsumoto. What do you want?" Ahh---I knew it. Matsumoto has also transferred into the academy!

"Aww, taichou! No need to bee so harsh....fuku-taichou is here to check up on you...!" She pouted. I guess Toshiro was angry because Rangiku brought the whole senior male population with her.

_Taichou...?! Fuku-taichou?! What's going on? What's up with these two weirdos?! _ Was what everyone was thinking having the sight of the two students.

But suddenly, Matsumoto's eyes brightened when she caught a glimpse of a certain brunette. "Ahh!" She walked up to Mikan. And Natsume was getting pissed. _Her too?!_

"Taichou! This is- this is her..!" Matsumoto put her finger under Mikan's chin. "She's so cute! I never knew you two were in the same class...!" Mikan only sat there. In shock. She was scared to be honest, really scared. Of course, Natsume was able to notice this, and had the urge to burn her to bits.

And he did. Natsume used his alice.

But, still. No good. None. Nothing. Nothing happened. He was so sure that he used his alice! But it didn't work. Just like Toshiro! There was something up with these new students.....

1) They couldn't be affected by alices. (Mochu also had the same problem. He wanted to force Toshiro to say his alice, but it didn't work. Nothing did,.)

2) They both seemed to know Mikan Sakura so well...?

Natsume was so darn pissed at this moment....and he created a fire ball on his hand. He couldn't just let all his anger in anymore. Toshiro gasped and his eyes widened from all the way across the room.

And in one swift moment. Toshiro out of nowhere, was there and had his hand covering Natsume's fireball. It didn't seem to affect Toshiro at all!

_Crackle._

So suddenly....Natsume's fireball was turned into ice!

"Don't touch my alliances..." Toshiro hissed, anger raging over him.

Everyone's eyes widened. (Or their jaws dropped)

Teleportation? Ice alice? What's the answer?!

Who is this guy? An answer! An answer..._the_ answer...what is it?

Or more importanatly..._what_ is he?

* * *

**.:To be continued:.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Wahh Finished! :D Hope you liked the chapter, I know it's all deja vu o.o But, I'll try my best! :3 **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Sorry for typos, grammar errors or spelling mistakes. **

**Was it good? was it bad? --please review! **

**Laters!  
-MangaKyuubi09 **


	3. Chapter 3: Mind

Hiii! I'm so sorry it's been so long! :\ it's not school or anything, Ive just been in depression while I was away, so i didn't really have it in me to write anything. TT-TT

But here's the long awaited next chapter! :) I did promise though. :)

Sorry again. :( Miraculously I'm feeling alot more happy now. :D

-Disclaimer- I don't own G.A or Hitsugaya Toshirou (I wish...TT-TT)

-

-

_Was it fate? _

_NxMxT_

-

-

_So suddenly....Natsume's fireball was turned into ice!_

_"Don't touch my alliances..." Toshiro hissed, anger raging over him._

_Everyone's eyes widened. (Or their jaws dropped)_

_Teleportation? Ice alice? What's the answer?!_

_Who is this guy? An answer! An answer...__the__ answer...what is it?_

_Or more importantly...what is he?_

-

-

**-Toshiro's point of view-**

She was there. Standing.

Smiling.

'Toshirou-kun! Toshirou-kun! Looook!' The brunette held out her hand. 'I found a Lili!'

The little five year old Toshiro smiled. 'Hehe. Good for you. I reckon I can find a better flower though! ' He smirked.

The little brunette girl pouted her lips. 'I alweady know Toshiro-kun is waaaay better than me, so stop showing off' She furrowed her eyes in a cute-sorta way.

Mini Hitsugaya smiled. He grabbed her tiny hand and held it in his. 'Don't be like that....'sides, we can look for a better flower together.'

The brunette smiled and her eyes went brighter. 'Yea!'

**-beep beep beep-**

The sound of my alarm rushed into my ears, making my eyes go wide open. I yawned.

"Just a dream, huh?" I said to myself out loud. I wasn't really sure about these dreams I've been having -no, I think they're flashbacks. There's always a little girl too..

a brunette, right? ..I paused my thoughts for a moment.

Meh. Who cares? The flashbacks are probably not important anyway.

-

....but they _were _important.

More important than he could ever imagine.

-

-Early in the morning, Natsume's room.-

He woke up early.

Well, that's not good.

"Ugh." Natsume grunted. He wasn't really a morning person...but it's even worse when he_ does _wake up early.

Natsume sat up on his bed, feeling quite tired after the long day yesterday. _Hitsugaya..._

_"Don't touch my alliances..." Toshiro hissed, anger raging over him._

_"..." Natsume shocked, just stood there. _

_"Tsk." And Toshiro walked away, with Matsumoto following after. _

_Whispers started filling the room. _

_Natsume stared down at his hand and wondered why...it didn't work. _

_Mikan sat there, speechless. She didn't know what just happened there..but she just decided to forget about it. _

Again, Natsume looked at his hands and tried to think of the reason why....why nothing worked.

Why he was so powerless against him.

He was so powerless against this one person...who was hurting her.

He can't seem to protect this one person from Toshiro.

Natsume needed one thing.

He needed an answer.

Later in the morning, breakfast in the cafeteria.

"Goooood morning!" The brunette happily cheered. :) Of course yesterday bothered her, but today was a new day! She wanted to lighten up a bit.

And so did everyone else- right after seeing her smile.

"Good morning, Sakura." Ruka-pyon, aka "animal-lover" or "animal-alice" decided to pop by and join Mikan for breakfast. he sat down next to her and started eating.

Hotaru and everyone else sat at the table and continued happily as friends like any normal day.

Although, Mikan was wondering...

Where was Toshiro and Natsume?

Later in the afternoon, teaching session in the classroom. 

_Fiiinnnaaalllyyy. _Mikan thought. She finally saw Natsume and Toshiro! Though, the brunette was a tad bit sad, Mikan sure wished they came earlier.

Jinno sensei entered the room with his weird, loud-croaking frog on his shoulder. Of course, all the students thought he was some old version of Harry Potter, or rather, resembled him at the least. Especially with his unusual electrifying wand and round glasses.

Except for his attitude. That's just..well, no. No way. Sometimes he could be as kind as Harry, but most of the time, no.

"Sit on your seats please." Jinno-sensei said.

Everyone did as they were told and sat. Except for two boys...White hair and another with raven-black hair? Yup. Of course. They were already sitting down- since like, ages agoooooo. ;)

"Pair up please, with the person next to you." The teacher said to his students in a strict manner. Maybe his mood was quite down today? I mean, if his mood was superb....he would be so hyper and smiling. But he wasn't and he never has, actually. Maybe he's the gloomy type?

It turns out that Ruka-pyon went with Natsume. But, uh-oh....Mikan had no partner!

Well, except for a certain boy with white hair. He was at the table next to hers.

"Toshiro-kun!" She smiled.

He, of course, bothered to look. Who knows why? He never did that with other people. "Hn."

"Wanna be partners?" The brunette smiled.

On the other side...Natsume was sticking his ear into their conversation. He was protective of Mikan, so he became quite nosy and always watched over her, overheard her conversations on purpose and some other things that he wanted to keep a secret.

Like, perhaps, giving her chocolates secretly on valentines day?

Maybe...!

"Hn." Toshiro casually said, or err---grunted?

"I'll take that as a yes!" Mikan sat up, and took her text book with her to sit on his table, next to him.

Just suddenly Mikan stopped, when she felt Natsume tug on her sleeve.

He was stopping her.

Natsume didn't want her to sit next to some other guy.

"What's wrong Natsume?" Mikan smiled. And for a moment there...Natsume's eyes widened. His mind suddenly went blank and surprisingly, Natsume let go of her sleeve.

Natsume watched as Mikan sat on Toshiro's table.

That was it. He knew what happened back there...

that smile..

Why does he get so weak just after seeing her precious smile?

-----------

A few minutes or so later. 

This was so unlike Toshiro..

He became interested so suddenly.

Not the book.

Not the studying they were doing.

Or anything else they were doing.

Her.

Mikan.

Toshiro had never paid this much attention to someone he'd known for only a short time.

On the other side of the coin, Ruka-pyon was watching Hotaru every now and then. Of course, he has loved her for a long time now. Natsume's not the only one that's protective around here.

Natsume---still eavesdropping or watching carefully if Toshiro would start doing anything strange to Mikan...but no, nothing so far. Besides, class was almost finished anyway.

Soon class ended. Everyone was on their way to the gym -for non-alice physical education. Mikan had created something so awesome to do for the alice users. They were starting to like the non-alice P.E.

Though, on the way, Toshiro stopped by the library.

He got a dictionary, the human-made ones,

and looked up the meaning of the word 'love'.

Non-alice P.E , Class B. 

"Miiiiiiikan! Catch the ball!" Anna screamed loudly. She was determined to win this game of dodge ball.

Mikan jumped and caught the ball, determined to win also. "Ha! We're starting to catch up with the score!"

"More like losing hardcore!" Sumire suddenly said, while she threw a ball...in a very, horrid way. Her whole arm was like a bazooka cannon. Maybe Hotaru should model a baka canon after her arm!

"Hey! That rhymes!" Koko suggested when he randomly walked past the dodge ball game making everyone sweat drop.

"Heheheh! So true!" Mikan laughed happily. She wasn't paying attention---so Mikan suddenly got hit on the face by Sumire!

She fell head first onto the hard dusty ground.

She didn't wake up after her head hist the ground.

Everyone gasped.

"Mi-" Natsume started to say.

But in a flash---Toshirou entered the scene- surprisingly he reacted quickly. He picked Mikan up and carried her on his back. Toshiro walked away without a word, obviously knowing where to go.

He saves the day? What the...since when does Toshirou do things like this....for a girl?

As Toshirou walked away with an unconscious Mikan on his back.....Koko walked and followed them, just wanting to make sure that Hitsugaya knew his way to the infirmary, he was still a newbie after all.

Everyone walked up to Natsume.

They patted him and comforted him. Of course that they knew that he had feelings for Mikan, thus, knowing that he would have wanted to save the day.

_But_ Hitsugaya had to steal the spotlight.....

"Do you want some candy?"

"Better luck next time, Hyuuga. "

"You can have _me_ instead, Natsume!"

-Class B started to all say to him.

Natsume liked, or rather, _loved_ Mikan.

Everyone knew that.

Except for the girl that Natsume loved.

She was to naive.

On the way to the infirmary, Hitsugaya and Mikan. (A little bit of a sneaky fox-- Koko!)

"Mnn..?" Mikan felt something warm.

She opened her eyes and saw silverish-white...hair?

It was Hitsugaya!

She remembered getting hit on the face by Sumire...but nothing else. _Ahhh, so that's it. I must have hit my head or something. _Mikan thought.

_Toshirou-kun must be taking to the infirmary. _

"Umm....Toshirou kun, put me down please, thanks." He put her down and let her walk. She was dizzy at first but the dizziness all went away after a split second.

Meanwhile, Koko was silently following behind.

Weird.....he still couldn't read Hitsugaya's head---only Mikan's.

Koko saw Mikan and Toshiro start a conversation.

Mikan made a bright smile but he could barely read or hear what Mikan was saying.

Then so suddenly, in a split second, he saw a smiling Mikan in Hitsugaya's head!

Then so suddenly gone into darkness again..

Koko was_ so_ sure he saw an image of Mikan smiling in Hitsugaya's mind.

He had never seen anything on Toshiro's mind. Ever.

Except for now.

He saw Mikan cover a part of the blank darkness in that mysterious head of his.

What could this mean?

* * *

**.: To be continued :. **

**

* * *

  
**

Horaaaaay! I finished. :) Thanks for reading everyone!

Sorry for anything ooc in this chapter. Or if the story is starting to get a really fast pace..D:

but thanks again for reading and please review :)

-Jay.


	4. Chapter 4: Feelings

Helloooo! :D Chapter 5 is here ! Sorry for the delay. :\

This is more of a Natsume and Toshiro chapter. ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own G.A or Bleach :O

* * *

_Was it fate?_

_NxMxT_

_

* * *

  
_

"Dun dun dunnnn." Koko said dramatically.

"So, you're saying that you could _only _see Mikan in Hitsugaya's mind?" The purple eyed girl said. She's known as the "ice queen" .

"Uh-huh. Don't mention this to anyone, okay?" Koko said. Of course he had to tell somebody about what he saw, and he made the best choice. Not Natsume, because, obviously he would get really mad. Not any of Hitsugaya's fan girls, because, obviously, they would get really mad _at_ Mikan. No one but the one and only Hotaru Imai. She was the best friend of Mikan, but then again, she's close to the best friend of Natsume too -Ruka Nogi.

"Interesting..." Hotaru murmured. _There's really __something__ about that guy with the silver hair. _

"Oh! And also...I heard this from someone's mind the other day...." Koko broke down into a whisper during the last few words of his scentence. He didn't want anyone to hear, because what he was about to say is super duper top secret.

"What?" Hotaru asked, showing the least bit of curiosity. Well, Hotaru thought that what Koko was going to say wasn't all that big.

Oh but it was.

"Hitsugaya dropped his I.D the other day and....there seemed to be no birthdate on it." Koko whispered, looking around if anyone was nearby, curious to see if anyone heard. Fortunately, they were the only ones in the classroom.

"Eh?" Hotaru's eyes widened, and for the first time in weeks she was suprised.

The formally known "ice queen" smirked a little. "Even _more_ interesting..."

Oh yes. You guessed it.

Hotaru Imai was going to investigate this "Hitsugaya Toshiro"

..until she finds an answer.

**-Natsume's point of view-**

Tch. I really have to stop thinking about what happened yesterday, if Koko reads my mind while I'm thinking about what happened, he'll surely laugh-

"So, you're saying that you could _only _see _Mikan _in Hitsugaya's mind?"

My eyes widened.

What?

Is this a joke? No. It can't be. It's late after classes....they must've thought no one would be around.

I stopped infront of the slightly opened door of our class room. That sounded like Imai just now. So this is how she knows all my secrets, right? Or not.

I kept listening and dug my nose into their conversation. I had to listen, it was about_ Mikan _after all.

"Hitsugaya dropped his I.D the other day and....there seemed to be no birthdate on it." I barely heard it, but good thing I have good ears.

So I _was _right.

He isn't even an alice user.

Nothing at all like that.

"Even _more_ interesting..." I heard Hotaru say.

At that, I walked away, and I had one thing in mind.

I was going to find Mikan.

Mikan, Sakura tree

Mikan was there, reading the book "I so love my Best Friend".She was getting interested, but she didn't understand why the best friend in the story was a boy, and not a girl. Mikan thought that it would be kinda like her and Hotaru, but I guess she thought wrong.

Oh yes.

It was a love story. :)

"..and so, he hugged her and whispered the words, "I love you"..." Mikan muttered, reading her book outloud.

"Mikan." The brunette heard someone say. She turned around, and suprisingly, it was Natsume!

"N-Natsume! Why are you here?" Mikan asked, obviously startled.

"Hn." Natsume simply replied, and sat down next to her. Mikan shrugged her shoulders and just continued reading. He peeked at what she was reading..it was "I so love my best friend" . Inside, he chuckled a little, it was so typical of Mikan to pick a book like that.

For a moment he thought if he and her were in a situation like "I so love my best friend" , he'd definitely want to be the best friend. Being loved by Mikan, accepting his feelings for her, that would surely make him happier than ever.

"So..." Mikan started to say, as she put her book on her lap. "How was your day?" She asked, attempting to break the silence between them. Mikan didn't really know why Natsume was here, so she thought she'd make a conversation instead of asking.

"....." Natsume just stared at her.

"Hmm...if you won't tell me, then I'll tell you about _my_ day!" Mikan smiled. As always, she was excited. "Well...today..." She continued. And suprisingly, Natsume was interested in listening. It was just really fascinating for him, this one girl in front of him is always able to draw his attention. It was quite amazing, actually. It seemed like Mikan was the only girl that could make Natsume feel so fascinated.

"...then Toshiro-kun and me.." Mikan started to say.

Eh? What's this?

Natsume's eyes were wide open by now. "You and Hitsugaya?" He interrupted her long-morning-afternoon story.

"Yeah! He may seem really quiet...but he's quite talkative." Mikan stated.

"You were...talking to _him_?" Suddenly Natsume's voice became harsh and hoarse. This reminded him of the conversation he overheard about Toshiro and his weird mind filled with Mikan and no birthdate on hi I.D.

"Eh? Yes....why?" Mikan was a bit startled at Natsume's sudden change of tone.

Natsume stood up. And Mikan followed, it was like he wanted her to stand up too, so she did.

"Did he do _anything_ to you?"

"No...."

"Stay away from him then. " Natsume demanded.

"Eh? Why?!" Mikan protested, angered a little. "..what's up with you today, Natsume? So much questions..it's not like you-"

Then she felt his arms around her.

"You should. Or next time, you might not be here talking to me in one piece. He's dangerous. So _don't_." Natsume whispered in her ear. It tickled her a little, but despite that, she was wondering why he was warning her about Toshiro. Mikan was _sure_ he wasn't dangerous at all.

Natsume walked away, now satisfied about telling her to stay away from him.

But one more thing he should know.

He left a blushing Mikan, dazzled by him, standing there...

trying to calm her heart, trying to believe that what happened just now was all but a dream.

Even though it wasn't.

It was real.

Toshiro, by a classroom window. 

**-Toshiro's point of view-**

What was that just now? Mikan and Natsume embracing? No way..

that can't be.

Natsume walked away already. Was it just a friend hug?

Wait a second. Why am I caring so much? It's not like it's any of my buisness. I looked once more, and Mikan was there, still standing. I always watch her here, by the window when she reads. She was holding onto her cheeks as if she was flustered. Wait--! Is she flustered? Does this mean that she has feelings for him?!

Ugh! Dammit! Why do I even care...? How is it that Mikan is making me this way? This one girl. Her.

At that moment..what was it? When my heart had a sudden loud "thump", to be honest...it stung a little.

I sat on the desk, resting my forehead on my two human hands, looking down. I was drowning into my thoughts, confused.

What is it? Anger? No. Jealousy?

There was one question I didn't know. Infact, the only question I didn't have an answer to. When I'm with Mikan, or whenever I see her, the same question always appears.

"What is this feeling?"

* * *

**.:To be continued:. **

**

* * *

  
**

Dun dun dunnn! :OO Toshiro! I thought you were smart. *sniff* TT-TT I'm sure you'll figure out the answer soon! :))

I finished! :) I bit of a cliffy here. Again. XP

Thanks for reading! Please review :D

-Jay


End file.
